percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Cory
Cory is a android built by Leo Valdez to help him out at the forge in Camp Half-Blood. She was made to appear as a fifteen year old girl. History Cory was made by Leo Valdez to help him work between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter when no one else was around. Her main purpose was to help update the Argo II and add more to it. Leo constructed Cory in Bunker 9 using materials like platinum and silver to build the base of her body. While building her one of Leo's tools slipped out of his hand while he was working, which caused a permanent mark on the right side of her cheek under her eye. Cory was also made of other materials that made her who she is. A lot of times Leo was advised to save himself the trouble of building a cyborg, but he insisted that he could create her on his own. Because Leo wanted Cory to appear human, he "borrowed" some things from Aphrodite's cabin like pink hair dye, some girl cloths, a bit of make up, and one of Piper's hair feathers. Leo was afraid that Cory might come out as to much of a girly girl, so he tried not to go overboard with the design. After three long months of work, Leo was finally able to turn Cory on. When Leo first heard Cory speak he thought it sounded like she was trapped inside a computer. Leo explained to Cory why she was made and she agreed to accept why she was build. But Cory also had a mind of her own. This is why her favorite color is purple, which are the color of her eyes. Leo was also able to install some updates to Cory, enough so she could learn to taste, to an extent. Her favorite foods are only bland, like pasta, or rice, or mashed potatoes. Because there was not enough room in Hephaestus' cabin, Cory convinced Leo to let her take over Bunker 9. Leo agreed and let her redecorate to fit her own style. There is still tons of projects in Bunker 9, which Cory works on to pass the time. After proving incredibly helpful to both camps, Leo started updating Cory more frequently. She began to speak more clearly, and her senses became more advanced. Some of the kids at Camp Half-Blood worry that Cory will malfunction or do something wrong, but Leo insists that she's perfectly safe. Whenever Cory hears someone call her a robot or a machine, she gets a little offended and tells them she's a android, not a robot. Some people say that she's Leo's Android. But overtime she began becoming independent, and Leo is more like a doctor. Cory began calling Leo her pilot, which Leo accepts him nickname greatly. Whenever Leo brings Cory with him on business with the camps or any meetings, Leo will sometimes call Cory his secretary, which Cory doesn't seem to care. While Cory is living at Camp Half-Blood, sometimes she participates in the camp's activities. She was soon known as the camps head weapon master, which the exception of Leo and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin. Personality Even though Leo frequently updates Cory, her personality hasn't changed much since she was first built. She's always been a sarcastic and humorous girl. She reflects a fifteen year old, which is what she's made to look like. Most of the kids at camp like her, but the rest she doesn't talk to. She isn't that sociable, and prefers to listen rather than talk. She loves to learn and pesters Leo to update her whenever he can. Half the things she knows aren't from updates, but what she learns on her own. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Ella, and her have been working to build a Camp Half-Blood library, which is in progress thanks to donations from Camp Jupiter. Cory's thirst for knowledge makes her who she is. Cory doesn't like to fight, but rather find others ways through situations, similar to a child of Athena. She gets offend whenever someone calls her a robot or slave. Cory's will to make her own choices lets people who understand respect her. Cory is able to have feelings, but only to an extent, which shows she isn't human, which she is strong enough to accept. Other than that, she is very witty and cheerful. Her favorite color is purple. Because of her horrible tasting power she enjoys plain pasta, white rice, bread and butter, and mashed potatoes. Appearance Cory was made of special materials from Bunker 9. Leo "borrowed" things from Aphrodite's cabin like make up, pink hair dye, purple contacts, and one Piper's hair feathers. Cory's facial features are very precise and chiseled, especially around her noise. She was made to look like a fifteen year old teenager, which she does. This sometimes causes boys to be attracted to her, even if she's a android. While being build, one of Leo's tools slipped out of his hands and cut Cory's face, causing a scar on the right side of her face that was never fixed. Abilities Being a android, Cory can do things mortals of demigods can't do. For example, if she gets hurt she can not feel pain and she can easily be rebuilt. The more she is updated by Leo the more she learns. Relationships Love Interests Jason Grace Cory was slightly attracted to Jason for a time, thinking of him as really cute. When she admitted it to Piper she was surprised to learn that Piper was fine with it. Piper claimed that lots of girls have a crush on Jason but Piper never worries about it. Cory's attraction to Jason later faded over time. Will Solace It is slightly mentioned that Cory is attracted to Will, but they have never had a direct conversation before so it is still unknown. Nico di Angelo Nico and Cory have been good friends since Cory was built. They do have privet conversations but it is unknown if they are attracted to each other. But they do feel like they can share things with each other if either of them need company. Friends Percy Jackson Percy and Cory have been friends since Cory was built. Annabeth Chase Annabeth and Cory have been friends since Cory was built. Piper McLean Piper and Cory have been friends since Cory was built. Cory told Piper that she had a crush on Jason, referring to him as really cute. Piper didn't seem to matter, understanding that the son of Jupiter would be attractive to anyone. It is known that they are on good terms. Hazel Levesque Hazel and Cory have been friends since Cory was built. Hazel, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and Cory like to hang out together a lot. Rachel Elizabeth Dare Rachel and Cory have been friends since Cory was built. Rachel, Ella, and Cory have been working on starting a Camp Half-Blood library. Trivia * Cory is made to look like a fifteen year old teenager. * Cory's favorite food is plain pasta with extra butter * Cory is the only cyborg at Camp Half-Blood * Her favorite color is purple, which is the same color as her eyes * She loves to read Category:Children of Hephaestus